


Fujio, le loup solitaire

by ApotalogiaLxF



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hatred, Mangekyou Sharingan, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharingan, Sorrow, fear of losing control
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApotalogiaLxF/pseuds/ApotalogiaLxF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujio Hatake a 3 ans. Fils du célèbre Copy Ninja, il est un vrai génie mais, tout comme son père, il va avoir son lot de souffrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

C'était un beau matin d'été où régnait le calme si ce n'étaient que quelques piaillements d'oiseaux. Kakashi était assis sur la terrasse de son domaine pour prendre le soleil timide du matin. Il allait bientôt partir en mission et il était assez réticent à partir aujourd'hui. Surtout aujourd'hui, ça faisait trois ans qu'il était devenu le père d'un petit garçon espiègle et joueur du nom de Fujio. Déjà qu'il regrettait souvent de peu rester auprès de lui à cause de ses missions pour l'ANBU, aujourd'hui c'était le comble. Il s'en voulait beaucoup.

En parlant du loup, il entendit les pas voulu étouffé de son fils.

"Fujio! Je peux t'entendre tu sais."

"Oh ce n'est pas juste, papa." Le petit garçon boudait. Il n'aimait pas quand son père utilisait ses talents de ninja pour le repérer.

"Tu es levé très tôt aujourd'hui." Lui dit Kakashi.

"Je voulais te voir avant que tu ne partes."

Il avait deviné. Évidemment qu'il avait deviné : Kakashi ne se lève jamais aussi tôt sauf pour ses missions.

"J'avais prévu de passer par ta chambre avant de partir."

"Mais je veux pas juste un bisous..."

Kakashi lève un sourcil à son fils. "Comment ça?"

"Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, papa."

Kakashi sourit amusé. "Quelle genre de promesse?"

"Comme je suis un grand garçon maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes quelques petits trucs de ninjas."

Kakashi laissa un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Fujio était avide de savoir et voulait devenir ninja très tôt comme son père.

"Je ne pourrai pas d'apprendre beaucoup vu ton jeune âge. Tu n'as quand même que trois ans."

"Ça suffira! Promet-moi juste que tu le feras quand tu seras rentré!"

"Okay, okay. Je le ferai. Je te le promet."

Il vit le visage de son fils s'illuminer et un grand sourire s'y dessiner. Pour lui, c'était le plus bel or du monde.

"Allez... Viens par ici." Dit Kakashi en ouvrant ses bras comme une invitation pour Fujio. Celui-ci accourut dans les bras de son père.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Fujio!" Dit Kakashi en regardant tendrement son garçon dans ses bras. Son fils lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Finalement, comme il s'y attendait, Fujio se rendormit dans son étreinte. Il était évidemment trop tôt pour que le jeune enfant se réveille complètement. 


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques jours plus tard, Kakashi est rentré de mission. En rentrant chez lui, il vit sa compagne seule dans la cuisine. Le petit Fujio était nulle part. Il alla embrassé Shimizu, son épouse, puis il lui demanda où était passé le garçon.

"Il est à la plaine de jeu avec des amis. Je lui ai dit que je viendrais le cherché avant le souper."

"Oh, je vois! Il s'est fait quelques amis?"

"Oh que oui! Il traine beaucoup avec Shikamaru Nara ou parfois avec le jeune Uchiwa, Sasuke si je m´en souviens bien."

Uchiwa... Ça lui faisait encore bizarre d'entendre ce nom. Il lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, celui de la mort d'Obito et puis celle de Rin. Il préféra mettre ces pensées de côté avant qu'il ne devienne complètement déprimé.

"J'irai le chercher pour lui faire la surprise."

Shimizu lui sourit tendrement. Elle aimait quand son mari s'occupait de leur garçon car il avait ce côté doux qu'il montrait rarement.

"D'accord... D'ailleurs, le souper est bientôt prêt. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'il rentre."

"Je me mets en route alors."

Quand Kakashi arriva au terrain de jeu, il aperçut les cheveux argentés, caractéristique des Hatake, de son fils. En réalité, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir se limitait à ses cheveux puisque le petit garçon portait un masque qui imitait ceux des ANBUS. Il jouaient au ninja avec Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka et Sasuke Uchiwa. Il trouvait vraiment fascinant comment les cinq garçons s'entendaient. Il remarqua aussi à quel point son fils ressemblait aux quatre autres : il avait l'intelligence de Shikamaru, la sensibilité et la compassion de Choji, l'énergie fougueuse de Kiba mais aussi l'attitude un peu détaché de Sasuke.

Quand Fujio aperçut enfin son père, il dit quelque chose à ses amis et courut dans la direction de son père en criant joyeusement : "PAPA!!"

Kakashi s'accroupit et ouvrit grand ses bras. Fujio vint s'y loger. Son père posa une main sur sa tête puis ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"Papa! Papa!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand?"

"T'oublie pas ta promesse, hein?"

"Non, non, je n'oublie pas. Mais aujourd'hui, il fait tard et on doit rentrer manger. Je te montrerai quelque chose demain."

"YAY!" Fujio sauta de joie. Kakashi adorait son innocence.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Fujio alla réveiller ses parents en leur bondissant dessus. Kakashi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'un enfant puisse être aussi énergique si tôt le matin.

Pour ne pas embêter plus longtemps Shimizu, Kakashi se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire le déjeuner. Il prit un mug de café et mit en route la machine à café. Quand la machine eut fini, il se versa du café jusqu'à ras bord. Il en avait besoin : il savait que ce serait une journée longue.   
Ensuite, il fit frire des œufs dans une poêle pour lui et son fils.

Après avoir mangé, ils de dirigèrent dans le jardin près du grand arbre de la propriété. Kakashi s'arrêta juste à coté.

"Tu vois, Fujio. Ce qui différencie les ninjas des personnes normales, c'est notre capacité à manipuler le chakra." Kakashi sortit un parchemin et l'ouvrir pour le montrer à son fils.

"Le chakra est obtenu par le mélange de deux énergies opposées, produites respectivement par le corps et l'esprit. Cette énergie est la base de toute technique et la quantité de chakra diffère selon la technique utilisée. Il est donc important de contrôler son flux de chakra ainsi tu pourras effectuer des techniques sans gaspiller la moindre goutte de chakra car, si tu épuises tout ton chakra, tu mourras puisqu'il est un élément vital pour nous."

Fujio ne comprit pas tout mais il comprit assez pour savoir qu'il allait s'entraîner à contrôler son chakra.

"Regarde-moi, Fujio." Kakashi forma le signe du bélier avec ses deux mains et il ferma ses yeux. Fujio le regardait d'un regard rempli de curiosité. Puis, il sentit comme un petit vent autour des pieds de son père. Celui-ci rouvrit ses yeux et s'approcha de l'arbre. Il posa un pied dessus puis un autre et commença à grimper à l'arbre dans les mains. Fujio en est resté bouche bée.

"C'est génial, papa!"

Kakashi lança un kunaï au pied de Fujio. "À toi de jouer alors. Utilise ce kunaï pour marquer l'endroit le plus haut où tu es arrivé."

Fujio le ramasse et fit comme son père. Mais, il arrêta et s'approcha de l'arbre. Il posa une main sur l'arbre et l'autre se tenait devant son visage avec deux doigts levé. Kakashi se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire jusqu'à ce que l'écorce de l'arbre se brisa sous la main de son fils.

'Il teste la résistance de l'écorce pour savoir la quantité approximative de chakra il doit utiliser. Quel petit rusé!' Une lueur de fierté illumina les yeux de Kakashi.

Fujio recula et forma le signe du bélier comme son père auparavant. Il concentra son chakra sous la plante de ses pieds et posa un pied sur le tronc de l'arbre. Il fit un deuxième puis un troisième. Il avança son pied pour en faire un quatrième mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba au pied de l'arbre.

Il était tombé la tête la première et il frotta l'arrière de tête douloureuse. Il boudait et cela fit rire son père.

"Fujio..." Kakashi dit doucement. "Il faut non seulement concentrer ton chakra dans la plante des pieds mais aussi y garder une quantité constante de chakra."

Fujio hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Kakashi descendit finalement de l'arbre en sautant d'une branche pour se retrouver à côté de son fils qui recommença à malaxer son chakra.

Fujio fit un second essai et il arriva au quart de l'arbre avant de tomber.   
Et il recommença encore et encore pendant que son père faisait une sieste appuyé sur le tronc de l'arbre en face de celui de Fujio.

* * *

Midi sonna et Shimizu cria après son mari et son fils pour qu'il vienne manger. Kakashi fut le premier dans la cuisine et aida sa femme à dresser la table. Quand Fujio arriva, il était couvert de terre et de boue.

"Ohh... Fujio!" S'énerva un peu sa mère. "Bon, viens par là. Je vai nettoyer ton visage et tes mains."  
Il la suivit sans broncher.

Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard et Fujio était bien plus propre.

Après manger, le petit garçon retourna s'entraîner jusqu'au soir.

Le jour suivant, Kakashi fut envoyé sur une mission de dernière minute. Il avait dit à Fujio de bien s'entraîner jusqu'à son retour. C'est ce que dit le petit garçon motivé à rendre fier son père.

Lorsque Kakashi revint de mission le jour d'après, il retrouva une femme complètement paniquée.

"Chérie? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Oh! Kakashi! Que doit soit loué!" Elle accourut chez Kakashi au bord des larmes.

"Mais qu'est ce tu as?" Répéta Kakashi commençant à s'inquiéter lui aussi.

"Je ne trouve pas Fujio. Il n'est pas rentré hier!"

Le sang de Kakashi ne fit qu'un tour.   
"Quoi? Et tu ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé?"

"Non. Je ne sais pas où il est. J'espérais que tu reviennes pour que tu le trouves." Quelques larmes voulaient le long des joues de Shimizu.

"Okay, okay. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va le retrouver."

Ils allèrent à l'endroit où Fujio s'entraînait.

"Il n'est pas ici. J'ai déjà regardé."

"Okay. Je cherche juste des indices comme -"

Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'une branche qui se brise. Ils entendirent un petit cri et virent bientôt de qui il venait. Fujio se trouvait la tête en bas avec des pieds accrochés à une branche grâce à son chakra. Il dormait sur la branche qui s'était cassée et s'est rattrapé ensuite à une branche plus basse.

Kakashi poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Tu joues à cache-cache, Fujio?" Il demanda avec amusement.

Fujio regarda son père puis sa mère avec des yeux encore embrumé par la fatigue.   
"Désolée maman. Je me suis endormi."

Sa mère lui sourit et essuya ses larmes.   
"Ce n'est rien. Tant que tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui compte."

"Bon, maintenant, descend de là et viens déjeuner. Il faut bien que tu aies quelque chose dans ton estomac."

Fujio s'exécutait déçu que son père n'ait rien dit sur le fait qu'il a réussi à contrôler son chakra.

Quand son fils fut à portée, Kakashi ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"Félicitation, Fujio. Je suis très fier de toi." Il sourit tendrement à son fils qui lui sourit avec le plus large des sourires.

"Et ce n'est que le debut!"

Kakashi éclata de rire. Il adorait l'énergie de son fils.

"Demain, tu marcheras sur de l'eau."

"On peut vraiment faire ça?" Les yeux de Fujio étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes. Kakashi rigola de plus belle face à sa tête. Il adorait vraiment son innocence. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait trois mois que Kakashi entraînait son fils. Le petit garçon avait réussi à se maintenir sur l'eau grave à son chakra en seulement due jours. Kakashi commençait à penser qu'il n'avait pas seulement transmis ses cheveux argenté à son fils mais aussi son génie. Il lui apprit alors quelques techniques de taijutsu et, depuis presque trois mois, il s'entraîne au corps à corps avec son fils. Fujio était très rapide et son père voulait qu'il développe au maximum cette capacité. Mais sa plus grande erreur fut de lui montrer comment dissimuler sa présence. S'il pouvait remonter le temps, il se giflerait soi-même et se crierait de ne plus avoir d'idées aussi stupides.

Comme presque chaque jour, Kakashi se dirigeait vers la zone d'entraînement des ANBU. Il y retrouva Tenzô et le reste de son équipe. Soudain, ses subordonnés se raidirent les sens en alerte. Bientôt, Kakashi comprit leur agitation. Il avait senti une présence bien trop familière. Mais il ne fallait pas s'en inquiéter. Il regarda tout à tour ses coéquipiers avant de leur dire: "C'est bon les gars. Je sais qui c'est. Il est inoffensif."

Il vit la tension quitter leurs épaules.

"FUJIO!! QUE FAIS-TU ICI, BON SANG?!"

Le petit garçon sortit des buissons en regardant le sol. Les ANBU n'en crûrent pas leurs yeux : devant eux se tenait un mini Kakashi.

"Je répète. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Je voulais juste testé comment je me débrouillais pour cacher ma présence. Je vois que je dois encore m'entraîner."

Kakashi sourit tendrement à son fils et posa une main sur sa tête pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas résister à son fils.

"Mon grand. C'est bien de vouloir apprendre mais c'est complètement inconscient de me suivre. Tu sais que je fais des choses dangereuses. Je te b croyais plus intelligent."

Fujio boudait en croisant ses bras devant son torse. Il ne voulait pas regarder son père dans les yeux vexé par ses paroles.

"Qui est-ce, Senpai?" C'était Tenzô qui avait parlé.

"Oh!" Il était tellement préoccupé par son fils qu'il en avait oublié ses coéquipiers. "Je vous présente Fujio, mon fils." Puis, il regarda son fils. "Va dire bonjour, Fujio."

Fujio regarda les ANBU avec un grand sourire. Il pouvait enfin s' immiscer dans la vie de ninja de son père. "Bonjour!"

Tenzô fut pris de surprise. Kakashi a un fils? Il aurait dû s' en douter vu la ressemblance frappante entre les deux mais ça le choquait quand même un peu. Se remettant de sa surprise, il entendit la solution de Fujio.

"Bonjour, Fujio. Je m'appelle Tenzô. Je suis content de te rencontrer."

"Moi aussi." Fujio lui fit un grand sourire et l'utilisateur du bois ne put résister à l'envie d'ebouriffer ses cheveux comme l'avait fait son Senpai plus tôt. Fujio ria au contact.

Un autre ANBU vint se présenter à Fujio. Il s'appelait Kaito et tout comme Tenzô il ne pouvait pas résister au sourire du petit garçon. Kakashi voulut renvoyer son fils chez lui mais ses subordonnées l'ont limite supplier pourqu'il reste s' entraîner avec eux.

Kakashi poussa un long soupir. Il s' était dit que ce n'était que pour une fois. C'était sans compter l'entêtement de son fils. A chaque fois qu'il partait à l'entraînement, son fils le suivait et les autres insistaient pour qu'il s'entraîne avec lui.

Les compétences de Fujio s' étaient améliorées : il avait de rapides réflexes, une précision étonnante au lancer d'armes, il maniait plutôt bien le katana et il arrivait de mieux en mieux à dissimuler sa présence. Et tout ça en six mois.

Un jour, il fut envoyé en mission avec son escouade de l'ANBU. Ce ne fut seulement qu'à la moitié de leur trajet vers le lieu de la mission qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de son fils. Il s'arrêta net et lui cria dessus en lui ordonnant de rentrer sur le champ à la maison. Cette fois-ci, ses coéquipiers étaient d'accord avec lui.

Mais ça n'a pas empêché Fujio de recommencer plusieurs fois.

Après quelques mois, Fujio accompagnait directement Kakashi à l'entraînement. C'était leur routine. Puis, en mission, il suivait discrètement son père qui prenait de plus en plus de temps à le repérer. Ensuite, pendant une semaine, Kakashi ne sentait plus son fils le suivre. Il s' était dit qu'il avait finalement compris le danger.

Enfin, c'est qu'il croyait jusqu'au jour où Fujio perdit son innocence et son insouciance.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce jour-là, Kakashi et son escouade furent envoyés sur une mission d'escorte. Ils devaient protéger un riche marchand qui se rendait au Village caché de la Lune. Pour une raison inconnue, il s' est attiré des problèmes avec un groupe de ninjas indépendant du Pays caché de la Lune.

Comme d'habitude, Kakashi et ses coéquipiers se sont rejoints à l'aire d'entraînement avant de partir sur la mission. Il essayèrent de repérer le chakra de Fujio mais ils ne sentirent rien et en conclurent qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de les suivre.

Tout au long du chemin vers l'endroit du rendez vous, ils verifièrent plusieurs fois que Fujio ne les suivait pas. Ils ne sentirent rien à chaque fois et cela rassurait Kakashi.

  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient en train d'escorter le marchant et le convoi franchit bientôt la frontière de Pays de la Lune. Ils ne purent faire quelques pas sur ce territoire que des kunais se plantèrent à leurs pieds comme pour les mettre en garde de ne plus avancer. Le convoi s'était arrêté et les ANBU se mirent en position de combat la main sur la garde de leur katana pour se tenir près en cas d'attaque.

"Ce marchant est juste venu faire affaire au Village caché de la Lune. S' il vous plaît, laissez nous passer." Dit Kakashi à l'ennemi invisible. Ses coéquipiers étaient sur le qui-vive. Il ne semblait pas avoir de place pour des négations lorsque d'autres kunais furent lancés dans leur direction visant leurs points vitaux. Ils esquivèrent l'attaque et restèrent en position d'attente ne sachant pas d'où l'ennemi attaquait. Soudain, Kakashi sentit un coup de vent à côté de lui. Quand il tourna la tête vers sa provenance, il vit Kaito tombé raide mort égorgé.

  
Fujio était caché dans un arbre surplombant la scène. Il ne bougeait pas d'un cil terrifié. Tout se passa en un clin d'oeil : Kaito mourut devant lui. Il était abasourdi.  
Kaito était toujours gentil avec lui : il lui donnait souvent des bonbons et lui apprenait quelques astuces lors de des entraînement. Lorsque Kakashi partait en mission seul, il s' arrangeait toujours que soit Kaito soit Tenzô garde Fujio. Fujio s' était donc fort attaché à lui.

Une colère inouïe se propager dans son corps. Il tremblait de haine. Lorsque que l'ennemi fit son prochain mouvement, aussi rapide qu'il était, Fujio le vit. Il dégaina son katana et s' élança vers les ennemis qui encerclent l'escouade de son père. Les ennemis avaient prévu d'égorger un à un les membres de l'ANBU. Aussi vite qu'il put, Fujio les égorgea avant qu'il n'aient pu mettre en action leur plan. D'autres ennemis restés en arrière assaillirent Fujio mais pas assez vite. Il les a vu eux aussi et, d'un coup de katana, leurs vies prirent fin. Après cela, il alla aux côtés de Kaito.

Kakashi n'a rien vu. Juste senti des courants d'air lui faisant comprendre que les ennemis attaquaient. Il fit un tour sur lui même pour évaluer la situation et fut étonné lorsqu'il vit les ennemis, un à un, être vaincu, morts sur le coup.

Ensuite, il entendit un petit sanglot en provenance de l'endroit où était étendu le corps de Kaito. Il regarda dans cette direction et vit des cheveux gris qui n'appartenaient à personne d'autre que son fils. Ce dernier pleurait sur la dépouille de Kaito.  
Kakashi crut s' étouffer. Celui qu'il voulait préserver les plus de la vue dernière la mort fut celui qu'il la vue le plus tôt.   
Il s'approcha de la forme tremblante qu'était son fils et en roula ses bras autour de ses épaules essayant de le consoler. Mais Fujio le repoussa violemment. Il avait besoin d'être seul avec Kaito et il releva la tête pour le dire à son père.

Lorsque Fujio releva la tête, les yeux de Kakashi s' écarquillèrent. Il fixa les deux ronds rouges dans les orbites de son fils : des sharingan. Qui plus est des sharingan avec trois tomoe. C'est à se moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu son insouciance. Une larme coula le long de sa joue en sachant que plus rien ne serait pareil.


	6. Chapter 6

Fujio regardait la tombe de Kaito avec des yeux bouffis. Ses larmes s' étaient déjà séchées depuis longtemps. Lors des funérailles, peu de monde était présent car peu de monde connaissait Kaito. Fujio ne disait rien la gorge trop serrée malgré l'absence de larmes. C'était dur à accepter la mort de quelqu'un. Il baissa la tête et laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé mais toujours pas de larmes. En entendant le bruit de souffrance de son fils, Kakashi posa une main sur une de ses épaules et la serra un peu pour réconforter le petit garçon.

Quand la cérémonie fut finie, Kakashi se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage pour faire son rapport. Il avait laissé derrière lui son épouse et Fujio qui voulait rester plus de temps auprès de la tombe de Kaito.

Il toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit lentement après avoir reçu l'autorisation de rentrer. Derrière son bureau, Haruzen Sarutobi, le troisième Hokage, le regardait l'air grave.   
Kakashi vint au milieu de la piece et s' agenouilla par respect.

"Sandaime."

"Lève toi, Kakashi. Et explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé."

Kakashi lui raconta dans le détail l'attaque des ninjas indépendants.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'écoutait, les yeux de l'Hokage s' écarquillaient de plus en plus.

"Quoi? Il contrôle le sharingan? Rappelle moi son âge."

"Il a trois ans."

"Donc, si je résume bien : une enfant qui n'est même pas ninja à battu des ninjas de niveau ANBU. Il possède le sharingan alors qu'il ne descend pas de la lignée Uchiwa et malgré cela, il possède trois tomoe au premier éveil et sait déjà s' en servir dans un combat et tout sans être ninja."

En l'entendant de la bouche de l'Hokage, Kakashi se rendit compte à quel point c'est extraordinaire.

"Je vais devoir en parler à Fugaku Uchiwa. Si tu viens bien attendre, je vais le convoquer."

Une fois que le chef du clan Uchiwa entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Kakashi se sentit mal à l'aise. Il craignait la réaction de Fugaku.

"Vous m'avez appelé Sandaime?"

"Oui. Kakashi et moi avons à te parler."

Fugaku scruta les deux hommes d'un air suspicieux.

"Alors? C'est à propos de quoi?"

"Humm." Kakashi hésita et regarda le Hokage qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager de continuer. "J'ai un fils de trois ans qui possède le sharingan." Il dit cela d'une traite.

Les yeux de Fugaku s' écarquillèrent. "Quoi? Pourtant, ce n'est pas un Uchiwa." Puis, il fixa Kakashi et un air de compréhension émergea de son visage. "Oh! Je vois."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Kakashi lui demanda complètement perdu.

"Ton sharingan. Depuis combien de temps tu l'as?"

"Ça fait environ six ans."

"Hum. Oui, ça laisse assez de temps." Dit Fugaku pensivement en se frottant le menton.

"A quoi penses tu?" Lui demanda le Hokage.

" Je penses que les gènes du sharingan à été assimilé dans l'ADN de Kakashi et ainsi il a pu transmettre le gène demi sharingan à son fils."

"Cela semble plausible. Mais, ce n'est pas tout. Il l'a éveillé directement avec trois tomoe et il a réussi à le contrôler en plein combat et il n'est pas encore un ninja."

De la surprise s' immisca dans le regard de Fugaku puis il répondit avec logique: "A la base, Kakashi n'avait pas ce gène. Donc, on parle d'une mutation et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que cette mutation devienne plus puissante que le sharingan originel."

Kakashi et Hiruzen hochèrent la tête en compréhension.

"Mais je conseille de bien surveiller ce nouveau sharingan. Je veux bien l'entraîner à mieux le contrôler et, si quelque chose d'étrange se passe, je suis le mieux pour découvrir ce que c'est."

Kakashi était reluisant à confier son fils au chef des Uchiwa mais il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de choses sur bien sharingan. Si ça pouvait aider Fujio plus tard, il le lui confierait sans hésitation. Alors, il hocha la tête et murmura un merci.


	7. Chapter 7

Il a fallut quelques temps avant que Fujio reprenne l'entraînement avec son père et l'ANBU. Kakashi essayait de lui remonter le moral ainsi que Tenzô. Ils y arrivaient un peu mais il eurent rarement un sourire. Mais pas le grand sourire qu'il arborait auparavant. Kakashi ne supportait plus la situation alors il demanda finalement à Fugaku de le prendre avec lui. Donc, il emménagea chez les Uchiwa. Kakashi s'était dit qu'il avait besoin de la compagnie d'enfants qui avait plus ou moins son âge. Il avait raison : Sasuke et son grand frère Itachi jouaient beaucoup avec le petit Hatake et très vite celui-ci s'est senti beaucoup plus heureux. Il s'entendait bien avec l'aîné et ils s'entraînaient souvent ensemble lors de petits duels. Itachi était impressionné que Fujio ait un sharingan aussi mâture à son âge. Il était aussi admiratif de la force de caractère du petit garçon. Itachi se souvenait de la Troisième Guerre Ninja au cours de laquelle il avait vu un spectacle horrible. Après cela, il avait eu dur à s'en remettre. Fujio, lui, ne se plaignait pas et ne pleurait pas mais il savait qu'il souffrait encore à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas le montrer au autres, c'est tout. A force l'aîné et Fujio devinrent meilleurs amis. Ils se comprenaient très bien entre l'expérience de la mort à un jeune âge et leur génie pour leur ninjutsu et dojutsu.

Pendant son séjour, Fugaku faisait très attention à lui et demandait souvent des nouvelles du jeune Hatake à Itachi. Celui disait souvent "comme d'habitude, il s'accroche" mais un jour Itachi lui dit quelque chose de différent et pas forcément rassurant. en effet, plus tôt, Itachi s'était assis à côté de Fujio sur la terrasse de leur maison. Fujio était pensif et Itachi lui demanda alors à quoi il pensait. Sa réponse fut déconcertante.

"J'essaie de me souvenir du jour de la mort de Kaito."

"Pourquoi? Tu ne t'en souviens plus?"

"Seulement en partie. Papa m'a dit que j'avais tué les ennemis mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir fait. C'est frustrant."

"De quoi tu te souviens?"

"Je me souviens de les avoir suivi dans leur mission, d'avoir vu...mourir...Kaito puis j'ai un blanc. Ensuite, je me souviens d'avoir pleurer au dessus de Kaito."

Itachi l'avait reporté à son père et celui-ci décida d'en parler à Kakashi.

Lorsque Kakashi vint comme chaque jour pour voir son fils, Fugaku l'apostropha pour lui en parler.

"Kakashi. Mon fils m'a dit quelque chose cet après-midi son Fujio que tu dois savoir."

Kakashi devint inquiet devant les sourcils froncés de l'Uchiwa.   
"Et qu'est ce que c'est?"

"Il m'a dit que Fujio lui a avoué qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir tué les ennemis CE jour-là."

Kakashi fronça à son tour les sourcils. "Qu'est ce que ça peut bien signifier?"

"Kaito était une personne chère à Fujio, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est exact."

"Je pense que, lorsqu'il est mort, ton fils est rentré dans une colère folle et c'est ce qui lui a permis d'éveiller son sharingan. Cependant, il ne se souviens de rien. Je te conseillerai de faire attention à ses émotions. Sinon, il ne pourra pas contrôler ce qu'il fait si elles sont trop fortes."

"Tu veux qu'on le bride?" Dit sèchement Kakashi irrité par la remarque.

"Non, je dis juste de faire attention. J'aimerais lui apprendre à contrôler des émotions. Je lui enseignerai à garder son calme en toute situation."

"Mmh." Kakashi approuva.

Dès lors, Fugaku inclut des séances de yoga dans les entraînements de Fujio.

Deux mois plus tard, Fujio a su remonté complètement la pente grâce à ses amis mais surtout grâce à Itachi.

Il était alors rentré chez lui où son père et sa mère l'attendaient. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kakashi revit le beau sourire de son fils.

Mais ce fut de courte durée. Ce sourire disparut peu de temps après qu'il était réapparut. 


	8. Chapter 8

Un ordre de mission est arrivé au domaine des Hatake. Il était adressé à ...Shimizu Hatake. C'est rare qu'elle soit demandé mais, d'après la lettre, sa capacité était demandé. Des ninjas en mission demandait la spécialiste des sceaux pour sceller l'une des sept épées légendaires de Kiri dont l'utilisateur avait été vaincu. Il était demandé qu'elle y aille seule et Kakashi trouvait cela étrange. Les ninjas de Konoha savaient très bien qu'elle avait les minimums requis en compétences de combat. Kakashi est alors allé au bureau de l'Hokage pour lui demander de mettre d'autres ninjas en plus sur la mission. Hiruzen refusa en argumentant qu'un ninja était plus discret. Kakashi a voulu alors l'accompagner mais le Hokage l'a assigné sur une autre mission pour éviter qu'il y aille.

Alors, Shimizu prépara ses affaires. Le Hokage l'attendait aux portes de la ville. Quant à Kakashi, il était allé chercher Tenzô pour qu'il garde Fujio pendant qu'ils seront en mission. Quand il revint avec le ninja du bois, il retrouva Fujio dans sa tenue d'entraînement qui ressemblait à la tenue des ANBU avec des protections aux avant-bras et aux chevilles. Kakashi le regarda d'un air interrogateur mais ce fut Tenzô qui parla.  
"Tu veux déjà t'entrainer, Fujio?"

"Non. Je vais la suivre." Vu son air déterminé, Kakashi su que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Son sang s'est glacé.

"Non, Fujio. Tu vas-"

"Écoute-moi, papa. Tu ne sais pas y aller ni personne d'autre donc je vais y aller."

"Tu ne peux pas. Tu désobéirais aux ordres de Sandaime."

"Je ne suis pas encore sous son autorité. Donc, je vais y aller."

"Je t'ai dit NON." Le ton de Kakashi commença à se lever.

"Tu préfères qu'elle y aille seule?"

Kakashi hésita. Il ne voulait pas que sa femme parte seule mais il ne voulait pas non plus mettre son fils en danger.

"Tu vois? Je vais y aller. On va s'entraider."

Sur ce, il partit à la suite de sa mère qui était parti juste avant que Kakashi rentre. Son père n'a rien fait pour le retenir.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu?" Tenzô lui demanda.

"Je ne sais pas. J'espère juste que je ne le regretterai pas."

_________________________________

Fujio suivait sa mère en secret. Il saurait d'arbre en arbre au-dessus d'elle qui courait au sol. Tout se passa bien la première moitié du trajet. Mais pendant la seconde moitié, Fujio sentit une certaine tension dans l'air comme s'ils étaient observés. Quelques instants plus tard, il vit sa mère s'arrêter. Il s'arrêta également avec les sens aux aguets.   
Soudain, un homme apparaît derrière Shimizu et l'attrapa par les épaules de sorte qu'elle ne sache pas s'échapper ni prendre une arme pour se défendre.

Fujio ne réfléchit pas et s'élança sur l'homme. Il allait l'attaquer par l'arrière le katana à la main mais l'homme l'esquive en sautant et il se retrouva quelques mètres plus loin lui faisant face. Fujio avait l'intention de lui foncer dessus mais il sortit un poignard et le mît près de la jugulaire de sa mère. Cela l'arrêta en plein mouvement.

"Si tu attaques, je la tue." Menaça l'homme.

Fujio grinça des dents et se mît en position d'attente avec son katana en garde. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi à se toiser. Puis, l'homme fit un sourire narquois et s'approcha de Fujio jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à une dizaine de centimètre de la lame de Fujio. Soudain, il jeta Shimizu en avant et, sans que Fujio puisse réagir, sa mère fut embrochée par son katana. Fujio la regarda horrifié: il savait qu'il avait touché un point vital lorsqu'il vit l'épée transpercer sa poitrine. Elle cracha du sang puis lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'écrouler. Fujio essaya de la rattraper mais elle était trop lourde. Alors, il la laissa tombé à côté de lui. Elle avait toujours son katana planté dans sa poitrine.

Fujio tremblait. Il était pétrifié et n'arrêtait pas de regarder le corps de sa mère sans vie. Soudain, il entendit un rire devant lui. Il se retourna vers l'homme avec un regard noir.

"Arrêté de me regarde comme ça, gamin. C'est toi qui l'a tué."

Fujio était fou de colère. "Tais-toi..." Murmura-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, gamin?"

"TAIS-TOI!!" Fujio chargea avec son sharingan activé. Mais l'homme esquivait tous ces coups d'épée aussi rapide qu'ils étaient. Un combat au corps à corps s'amorça alors. Coups de pied après coups de pieds. Coups de poing après coups de poing. Aucun n'était en désavantage : Fujio avait son sharingan et l'homme avait son expérience.

Soudain, Fujio vit une faille dans la défense de l'homme grâce à son sharingan. Il tapa alors violemment le seul endroit qu'il ne protégeait pas : ses épaules. La douleur le surprit et baissa sa garde. Fujio prit l'occasion pour s'abaisser et lui faucher les jambes. Il perdit l'équilibre et Fujio lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez.   
Il commença à saigner et, avec sa vue brouillée par le sang, il préféra mettre un terme au corps à corps. Il forma alors les signes du dragon, du tigre et du lièvre.

"Suiton - Vague du Chaos!" Un jet d'eau sortit de sa bouche et visa Fujio.

Le petit garçon l'esquiva. Son corps bougeait tout seul. Aveuglé par la colère, son corps se faisait manipuler par son pouvoir. Il sauta d'arbre en arbre au fur et à mesure que le jet d'eau s'approchait. Au moment où l'homme finit sa technique, Fujio sauta très rapidement de l'arbre. L'homme à demi-aveugle ne le vit pas. Dans sa transe, ses lèvres articulèrent en plein vol un mot inconnu.   
"AMATERASU!"

Des flammes noires engloutirent l'homme qui commença à crier de douleur. Lorsque les pieds de Fujio atterrirent sur le sol, une larme de sang coula le long de sa joue droite avant de s'évanouir n'ayant pas l'habitude de libéré autant de chakra en une seule fois et aussi à cause de la douleur dans son œil.

_________________________________

Le lendemain, Tenzô se fit convoquer dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Lorsqu'il rentra, il aperçut Gaï. Il hocha la tête pour le saluer et se mît à genou par respect pour le Hokage.

"Lève-toi et enlève ton masque, Tenzô."

Il s'exécuta et attendit que le Hokage parle.

"J'ai reçu un message des ninjas chez qui Shimizu était censé se rendre. Ils disent qu'elle n'est jamais arrivé."

Tenzô devint pale. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

"Je veux que toi et Gaï y alliez. Comme Kakashi n'est pas là, j'aimerais que Fujio voit quelqu'un de familier."

"Attendez, Sandaime. Vous saviez que Fujio est parti?"

"Je m'en étais douté parce que Kakashi me disait toujours qu'il le suivait en mission. Il a sûrement voulu suivre sa mère pour la protéger. Puis, je suis passé hier au domaine des Hatake et il n'y avait personne."

Tenzô avala sa salive. Oups?

"Bref, retrouvez Shimizu et son fils."

"Oui, Hokage-sama." Dirent à l'unisson Gaï et Tenzô et ils disparurent.

Sur la route, Gaï demanda à Tenzô comment ils allaient les retrouver.

"C'est simple." Dit Tenzô. "Avant que Fujio ne parte, je l'ai fait marcher sur des graines que j'ai créé avec mon Mokuton. Je peux donc le localiser grâce à la réponse à mon chakra qu’émet les graines."

Gaï semblait impressionné par cette capacité mais reprit vite son sérieux en se rappelant le but de leur mission.

"Suis-moi." Lui ordonna Tenzô.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où les graines de Tenzô les avait amené, ils découvrirent deux corps dans une flaque de sang et des flammes noires quelques mètres plus loin.   
Lorsqu'ils approchèrent des corps, Tenzô les reconnus : Shimizu et Fujio. Shimizu avait sa poitrine tentée de sang et Fujio avait une traînée de sang sur sa joue droite en dessous de son œil. Les dos des corps étaient trempés à cause de la flaque de sang. Tenzô crut s'évanouir devant cette vue. Il se dépêcha auprès de Fujio et tâta son cou au niveau de la carotide à la recherche d'un pouls. Au début, il ne trouva rien ce qui l'angoissant puis il le trouva faible mais présent. Gai s'était agenouillé près de Shimizu et lui aussi recherchait son pouls. Tenzô se retourna vers lui et le regarda comme s'il posait une question muette. Gaï secoua la tête. Tenzô avait la tête qui tournait. Il voulait de tenir loin de cette scène d'horreur. Il se leva mais le monde autour de lui tanguait. Il dut s'appuyer avec sa main sur un arbre pour garder l'équilibre. Il peut quelques grandes respirations pour se calmer puis se retourna vers Gaï revêtissent le masque de ninja.

"Dépêche-toi! Fujio à besoin de soin!"

"Mais que fait-on du feu? Il va détruire la forêt à ce rythme-là."

"Suiton - Vague du Chaos!" Tenzô lança un jet d'eau sur les flammes noires mais elles ne s'éteignirent pas. Ne voulant pas prendre plus de temps, il s'agenouilla puis sortit un parchemins d'une de ses sacoches et le déroulât devant lui. Il fit les signes du rat et du coq. Il dessina ensuite un sceau sur le parchemin puis il termina avec le signe du tigre.

"Fûinjutsu - Emprisonnement du feu!"

Les flammes furent absorbées par le sceau.

"Bon, maintenant, on y va!"

Gai prit Shimizu et Tenzô Fujio avec une main sous la nuque et l'autre dans le creux des genoux.

_________________________________

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes du village, le Hokage les attendait avec un ANBU. Lorsqu'il vit les deux formes dans les bras des deux ninjas, il fut pris d'inquiétude sachant que cela n'annoncerait rien de bon. Tenzô et Gaï s'arrêtèrent juste devant lui.

"Comment ça se présente?" Demanda-t-il aux deux ninjas.

"Nous les avons trouvé dans la forêt. Shimizu est décédée et Fujio a du trop utilisé de chakra. Son pouls est faible mais il est en vie." Tenzô répondit.

Le Hokage fronça les sourcils. Il était bien embêté. Il était celui qui avait refusé d'ajouter des renforts et, maintenant, se tenait devant lui la conséquence de cette décision. Il se demanda comment Kakashi allait le prendre quand il le découvrira.

"Amenez le petit à l'hôpital immédiatement! Pour le corps, amenez le à la morgue des ANBU." Puis, il se tourna vers le membre de l'ANBU. "Quant à toi, dépêche toi d'aller chercher Kakashi."

_________________________________

Kakashi était sur une mission d'espionnage lorsqu'un ANBU arriva à leur campement demandant à le voir.

"On me demandait?" Questionna Kakashi.

"Oui. Kakashi Hatake, le Hokage m'a ordonné de vous dire que vous devez retourner au village. Je suis venu vous remplacez." L'ANBU lui tendit un parchemin qu'il prit et lut.

"Kakashi,  
La mission de Shimizu s'est mal déroulée. Tu es prié de retourner immédiatement au village.

Sandaime."

Il ne se le fit pas redemandé encore une fois : il partit en trombe sans dire un mot au reste de l'équipe.

_________________________________

Lorsqu'il atteignit les portes de Konoha, il y retrouva Tenzô, Fugaku et Gaï.

"Que s'est-il passé?"

"On ne sait pas encore. On attends qu'il se réveille." Tenzô répondit.

"Viens avec nous à l'hôpital. On va te montrer la chambre." Gaï dit.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, Fugaku l'ouvrit puis entra et fut suivi par les autres.   
Une chose frappa Kakashi.

"Où est le deuxième lit?"

"Pourquoi tu demandes ça?" Dit Gaï en fronçant les sourcils avec incompréhension.

"Vous avez parlé d'une chambre et vous avez dit qu'on attendait qu'ils se réveillent."

"Je vois que tu as mal compris." Dit Fugaku. Kakashi se tourna vers lui en attente d'explications. Celui-ci se rapprocha du lit de Fujio où Kakashi pût voir son fils couché avec un tissus sur les yeux.

"Que s'est-il passé?" Redemanda Kakashi en se précipitant à ses côtés.

"Il souffre d'une fatigue de chakra." Tenzô répondit.

"Comment?"

"Tenzô a retrouvé des flammes noires à l'endroit où il était. Je suppose qu'il a utilisé l'Amaterasu." Répondit Fugaku.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"On appelle cela la Lumière Céleste. Ce sont des flammes qui sont réputées pour brûler sept jours et sept nuits et que rien ne peut éteindre. On peut seulement utiliser cette technique qu'avec un Mangekyô Sharingan."

"Mais comment a-t-il pu l'utiliser? Il n'a pas de Mangekyô Sharingan et il ne connaît même pas cette technique."

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je suppose qu'il s'est fait contrôler par ma haine."

"Comment est-ce possible? Je croyais que tu l'avais entraîné pour éviter que ça ne se reproduise."

"Calme-toi, Kakashi." Gai dit en touchant son épaule.

"Oui, calme-toi. Je crois que même moi avec mon entraînement d'ANBU je n'aurais pas pu garder mon calme. Il a quand même vu sa-" Tenzô fut interrompu par un coup de Gaï sur sa tête. Il lui lança un regard noir en se frottant la tête. L'autre mît un doigt devant sa bouche.

"Il a vu quoi? Dites le moi!"

Les deux autres regardèrent Tenzô d'un air accusateur. Aucun d'eux n'osèrent prendre la parole.

"Dites le moi. J'ai besoin de savoir." Suppliait Kakashi.

"Ne vous embêtez pas. C'est moi qui le dirai."

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la source de la voix et virent le Hokage entrer dans la chambre. Kakashi se tourna pour être face à lui.

"Fujio a vu sa...mère se faire tuer."

Cette phrase fut comme un coup de marteau pour Kakashi. Il tomba à genoux. Des larmes s'amassait dans ses yeux menaçant de tomber.

"Non... Non... Vous devez mentir... Ce n'est pas possible... Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai..."

"Je suis désolé, Kakashi."

Kakashi s'effondra. On dit qu'un ninja doit contrôler des émotions et ne rien laisser paraître mais c'était de trop : sa femme était morte et son fils brisé. Gaï et Tenzô posèrent chacun une main sur une de ses épaules. Ses larmes furent stoppées par un gémissement de douleur.

"FUJIO!!" Il se releva d'une traite et vint aux côtés de son fils.

"MAMAN!!" Fujio se leva en sursaut laissant tomber le morceau de tissus. Kakashi ne sut rien faire. Toujours sous le choc, il n'eut pas le réflexe qu'eut Fugaku. Le Uchiwa prit les deux poignets du garçon haletant de panique pour le clouer au lit.

"Fujio! Calme-toi!" Cria Fugaku.

"Lâche-moi! Où est ma mère?"

Fugaku avait activé son sharingan et, sous la "menace", Fujio fit de même.

"Arrêté de me regarder comme ça et dis moi où est ma mère!"

On aurait dit une bête enragé qui se débattait mais Fugaku le gardait clouer au lit. Kakashi n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ça le détruisait encore plus de voir son fils ainsi.

"Souviens-toi, Fujio. Je sais que c'est dur mais souviens toi."

Fujio regardait Fugaku avec haine puis cette expression fut remplacé par de la réalisation puis par de l'horreur suivie de tristesse et, quand son regard se posa sur son père, de la culpabilité voila ses yeux. Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses yeux.

"Papa... Je... Je suis désolé." Il éclata en sanglot.

"Pourquoi tu t'excuses?" Demanda Kakashi la gorge serrée par la vue de son fils complètement anéanti.

"Je... Je n'ai pas...pu la protéger."

"Shh. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"SI! SI, ÇA L'EST! C'EST MOI... C'EST MOI QUI L'AIT TUÉ!"

"Comment ça? Tu étais tellement aveuglé par la colère que tu as tué ta mère?" Demanda Fugaku à la place de Kakashi qui était complètement abasourdi.

"Non... C'est l'homme qui l'a jeté sur mon katana. Je... Je n'ai pas pu réagir." Les larmes continuaient de couler sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

"Ce qui explique le Mangekyô Sharingan. Mais sache que ce n'était pas de ta faute mais celle de ton ennemi." Continua Fugaku.

Fujio secoua la tête. Kakashi lui prit la tête entre ses deux mains. Surpris, Fujio ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son père.   
"Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire."   
Il prit son fils dans un câlin et ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps.


End file.
